Battalion 1944
Battalion 1944 (B44) is a multiplayer shooter based on WW2 developed by Bulkhead Interactive and published by Square Enix for Microsoft Windows (PC) in Steam Early Access on February 1, 2018 and officially released on May 23, 2019. B44 was Kickstarter funded, reaching their original goal in just a few days. The environments are designed in Unreal Engine 4 and are ultimately very realistic. The sounds and effects incorporate sounds from the original weapons located and recorded by the studio, adding to the authenticity of the gameplay. Even body movements animation of the characters were replications of actual actors. The goal was to make the game as authentic as possible. The gameplay emphases the need for raw skill and winning seasonal competitions can result in cosmetic rewards and bragging rights on a global scale. This game can also be played in a LAN environment with a classic and easy to use server browser. 'Description' Battalion 1944 recaptures the core of classic multiplayer shooters and propels WW2 into the next generation. Battalion 1944 utilizes the most advanced industry technology to create a visceral and heart-thumping multiplayer experience that has been crafted by the designers who have grown up playing Medal of Honor and Call of Duty 2. Fight in real world locations such as the streets of Carentan, the forests of Bastogne and many more in our spiritual successor to the great multiplayer shooters of the past. Precise aim with your Kar98, covering fire with your M1 Garand and quick thinking with your Thompson are key to your success, all packaged into a competitive multiplayer environment. In short, Battalion 1944 is an infantry based first person shooter with an emphasis on raw skill. No grinding, no 'exosuits', just you and your skill as a player. Join a Battalion and compete season to season with BattleRank, our global competition system. Contribute to your Battalion's season objective to earn cosmetic rewards for your character, weapons and accessories within our realistic art style. Flaunt your success through your player profile to become a renowned player within the community. BattleRank’s highly tuned stat tracking system enables Battalion 1944 to go beyond the standard mold of shooters gone by and enables players to compete globally for rewards, glory and honor. Fueled by the power of Unreal Engine 4, Battalion 1944 resurges World War 2 back into the modern gaming spotlight in our spiritual successor to the great multiplayer shooters of the past such as Call of Duty 2 and Enemy Territory. On BattleRank, it’s down to skilled soldiers like you to fight for your battalion. Features *Raw skill based gameplay. We believe your skill should be determined by your play, not through unfair overpowered unlocks and abilities. Battalion learns from the skill based gameplay of classic competitive shooters and merges it with the stunning visuals that our team can produce, utilizing next-gen techniques such as motion capture, physically based rendering and photogrammetry to make Battalion a truly next gen competitive shooter. *Intense and balanced infantry combat. Our designers have scoured hundreds of multiplayer shooters to design the best fitting formula for a well balanced WW2 first person shooter. The excitement in Battalion lies in the down the barrel experience. *BattleRank competitions. Go lone wolf or team up alongside friends. Contribute to your Battalion's season objective, receiving rewards for team and individual efforts. Compete in regular challenges ranging from seasonal to quick fire hourly objectives to earn rewards and extra XP. Challenges are broadcast via the main menu's challenge alert panel as well as through our social media outlets. *Beautiful and realistic environments. Our incredibly talented art team are designing a visually stunning recreation of World War 2 and have even traveled to Normandy for reference and research to make the maps as authentic as possible. The world needs to look as real as we can push it. It's important to us for Battalion to have longevity, to do this everything in Battalion will be designed and rendered using the latest advances in industry technology. Battalion will be on the forefront of video game graphics. *Tight, focused, competitive maps. Battalion's maps will be designed around our team based infantry combat. The map locations are inspired by real world battlegrounds of the allied campaign and blended with competitive layouts of classic shooters that focus on balance and competition. Reference *Official Description* *Kickstarter Category:Content